


Catfished

by ghostlyian



Category: Cancer Crew, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Okay Ending, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyian/pseuds/ghostlyian
Summary: Ian was excited to meet Max, his partner he had been talking to online for quite sometime, but he'd only been welcomed to a gruesome version of the man he was promised was sweet and kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i held this shit off for so long because i wanted it to be perfect but its still not !! i hope its still enjoyable, even if the ending isnt satisfying to you all.
> 
> edit: i updated it cause it sucked the first time around
> 
> edit 2: more updates. still no new fict. suck my ass. follow blacklightposter instead.

It was a bleak night at the airport lobby when the plane landed in Australia. Ian was jetlagged and wanted to rest, but he had something important to get to before he could. Ian gripped his luggage while he started heading out of the airport. His phone buzzed and he answered it, despite feeling exhausted. “Did you make it?” He heard Joji ask through the phone  
  
“I made it, but he’s not here.”   
  
“Oh, did he give you his address?”   
  
“No, he just told me to wait at some place, I have to go find it.” Ian kept pivoting his head over his shoulders. “He’s been acting weird lately, why did he want me here at night?”

He looked around to see if he was hiding among the crowd but still there was no sign of him.  
  
Joji chuckled, “Maybe he’s really that weird. Probably a catfish.”   
  
“Yeah, whatever. I’ll talk to you later.” Ian hung up and dug his phone in his pocket.

Dragging his luggage across the ground he started heading to the place Max told him to meet him at. It took him a couple of wrong turns to finally spy it and stood there impatiently under a dingy streetlight. The dark alleyway behind him made him cautious. However, his fight or flight senses weren't initiated fast enough, since the last thing he heard was footsteps from behind, and the sound of glass splashing from his head and onto the concrete.

* * *

  
“Wakey wakey,”

Ian started softly fluttering his eyes open. He could see the early sunrise beaming gently onto him, making his eyes squint. 

"Eggs and bakey."

It took him a moment to realize that he felt like he was suffocating. He looked down and saw he was bounded by rope with blood that dripped onto his clothing from the smash on his head he received last night. He was rambling through the duct tape over his mouth while squirming in place. Max roll his eyes in obvious frustration.

“Fuck, ok, but if you scream,” Max pulled out a switchblade, “this’ll have to go in your throat, got it?”

Ian’s eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. He complied with a nod; he hissed when Max ripped off the tape.

“What the hell kind of Australian greeting is this?”

Max smiled. “Ah, you’re such a jokester.” 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

“Nothing if you keep your mouth shut.” Max stood up, “I took your phone, turned it off and locked it away, and your wallet is in there too. Your luggage is in my room and I made sure anything considered a weapon in there to me is being kept hidden.”

Ian couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He wasn’t sure if Max was being for real or if this was all just one big prank.

“Jokes over. Untie me.” 

“You really are an impatient little thing, so you’ll just have to wait another hour then.” 

This was for real.  
  
The sun turned bright in the afternoon. The heatwave was inescapable. Ian was sitting at Max’s dining room table, feeling sweat on his brow, draped in clean clothes, and he was still horrified. His stomach was turning, seeing that Max had weapons sticking out in some places, and he saw one in the cabinet while Max was getting some food with a plastered innocent smile.

“I’m not up for cooking right now so I hope you’re ok with some cereal.” He sat back down and continued smiling as he looked upon his lover. “I’m so glad we met. I knew we would click the minute we saw each other.”

Ian appreciated that Max was being nice to him, but he knew what the catch was. He didn't want to test him.

“So, do you live alone?” 

“Why do you sound so nervous?” 

Ian anxiously tapped his fingers on the table. He couldn’t look at Max for a moment in fear that he would give off a wrong look to him.

“I think you have too many weapons around here.”

Max chuckled. “Oh it’s just for protection. You never know, ya know?” 

Ian thoughts were racing through his head while shifting in his seat.

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you, unless you try to hurt me.” 

“Could you maybe say something normal?” 

Max sat back in his seat and folded his arms with a smile, “You wanna watch a movie?”

Ian didn;t oppose the idea, but he also had a bad feeling about it.  
  
To his surprise, Max didn’t pick a gory movie.

“They’re not that realistic.” Max briefly explain, “I’m more of a comedy guy.”

Ian was glad that Max was acting somewhat normal for him but everything his newfound partner had done and said to him throughout the day was keeping him on edge. They watched a movie together and Max was already cuddling up to him. 

“Max have you ever killed someone?” 

Max sat up laughing. "Have I ever _killed_ someone?"

Ian giggled, but it was a nervous giggle. 

“I’m not a serial killer, Ian. That takes too much of my time and too much work.”

Ian felt there was a lie somewhere, “Seriously, have you ever actually killed someone?” 

Max didn't reply. He cuddled up to his lover again. Ian knew it would be risky to ask if he was able to leave, but then again it might not be a possibility in the first place. He had to roll with it.

“You wanted me to act normal but you’re asking me some gruesome questions.”

Ian threw up his arms in defeat, “I’m just curious!” 

“I love curious types like you.” Max beamed at his lover. “Want me to throw something on the barbie for lunch?”

Ian nodded. A sigh of relief exhaled from his chest when Max was away from him.  
  
Max came back with two plates that held spiced meat with a side of veggies. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and gave one to Ian before sitting down in the chair across from his date. Ian didn't hesitate to start eating. It was when he noticed something about the meal that threw him off. It wasn’t anything familiar he had tasted before.

“This is pretty good,” Ian spoke with a mouthful, "but it’s not exactly steak like you said.”

Max was smiling and drinking his beer. “Sure it is. Not a cow, but same thing, right?”

“What do you mean...?”

It took him a moment to processes what Max had said. He dropped his silverware in horror and slid back hastily from the table. He looked up at Max while his body shook.

“You’re fucking _sick._ ”

“Oh come on now, trying new things isn’t bad for you.” 

Ian was livid. He couldn't think straight with a dizzy head. 

“Where the fuck did you get it?"

“Does it matter?"

Ian immediately stood up, “This isn’t gonna work out.”

A gun click echoed through the kitchen.

Reluctantly turning his head, he saw that Max held a revolver pointing in front of him, and he slowly sat back down. With a racing heart he kept his eyes on the barrel of the gun while he slowly sat back down. Max was holding a stern look but it softened. He pointed his revolver away from Ian and tucked back in the back of his pants.

“Don't be ungrateful. Didn't your mother tell you to eat what she made for you?”

Ian could hear the trembling craziness in his voice. He started eating again, cautiously, and slower.  
  
The day turned to night and Ian was still worked up about what he experienced earlier. He desperately wanted to call Joji and explain what was going on but Max wasn’t going to let him touch a single communication device. Max sat down next to Ian on the couch and handed him a glass of wine as an apology for his actions.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Max swirled the edge of his wine glass with his fingers, “I just didn't want you to leave so quickly like that.”

Ian took a sip of his wine, with a quiet voice, “I guess that’s understandable.” 

Max looked at him and softly sighed with a warm smile.

“You’re the only one that understands me.”

Ian shook his head. “No, not really.”

Max playfully grinned at him. 

“A toast,” He held up his glass, “for a reasonable first date.”

Ian held his glass up and clinked it with his partner’s. After his glass was done, he felt Max lean his head on his shoulder. His muscles tensed up but feeling arms around him eventually softened him up.

“I guess I’ll stay for awhile. I mean, don’t kill anyone in my sight.” 

“I’ve never murdered anyone in my home, and I sure as hell won’t bring you into it, love.” 

Ian wasn't sure about that promise, but he felt reassured, and snuggled up next to him, and the two stayed there for a while.

Max mumbled through Ian's shirt, “How about we go to my room?”

Ian blushed in agreement. He stood up with Max and headed to the bedroom.  
  
His room was a little unkempt but it was nothing dramatic. Max seemed to collect a lot of figurines and had a couple of cameras tucked in the corner of his room. Ian’s focus would be broken when Max sat him down and slowly started kissing him. He returned the kiss and slowly wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder and the other around his waist. The kiss was getting deeper, and they both were getting more into it. Max took Ian down with him and rolled him onto his back. Ian felt like he was melting into his partner's bed as Max was running his hands all over his lanky body. His hands reached down to Ian’s jeans, but the moment stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Shit,” Max was clearly annoyed, “stay here, and don’t leave this room.”

He got off of Ian and closed the bedroom door when he left. Ian recollected himself and sat up. He quickly started looking around for any sign that his phone might be around.

Max opened the front door, and to no surprise, was met with two police officers. “Gentlemen, how are you today?” 

“We’re looking for a missing victim. A lady around the area went missing last week.” 

Ian opened up Max’s closet in hopes of finding any sort of clue; he found a couple of drawers on the side. Ian cursed under his breath when he saw the lock. He was assertive that was where his phone is. He vigorously looked around to see if there was anything that could serve as a key, and to his luck, he found a toothpick on the floor.

“No, I’ve never seen her before in my life.” 

“We have a feeling you do, Mr. Stanley.” 

“ _I’m_ suspected?” 

Ian fiddled with the lock while his hands grew clammy and his heart pounding anxiously. A victorious grin spread on his face when the lock broke open. He grabbed his phone and turned it on. He told the inanimate object to hurry up, and when it managed to do so, he saw that he had a few missed messages and calls from his friend. He called him back.  
  
“I promise you I have no idea who that woman is.” 

“We’ve heard witnesses’ claim that the last time she was seen she was leaving her house to meet a certain “Max”.”

“She must’ve meant another Max. I swear I don’t know her.” 

Joji answered his phone, “Hello?”

“Thank fucking god.” Ian was nearly choking on his words. “This guy is nuts. I'm sure he's killed people. He made me eat human meat, and knocked me out at the place I was supposed to meet him at, only to tie me up and pulled a gun on me”

“Woahhhh, slow the fuck down.”

“He's gonna kill me if I try to leave, dude.” 

Max smiled at the officers while he slowly closed his door. “I’ll call if I see her anywhere, officers.”

Ian heard the front door close and his hands shook fearfully.

“I have to go he’s coming back.”

“Wait, are you gonna be ok?” 

“Yeah, I hope so. Bye.”

Ian hung up and threw his phone back in the drawer, locking it back up, and closed the closet door as he briskly sat back down on Max’s bed. Max had opened the bedroom door and was pleased to see Ian sitting there patiently for him.

“Good for you for staying.”

“Maybe we can just cuddle, if that’s ok?” 

Max joined him on the bed again. “You’re too soft.”   
  
There was a pause when a faint buzzing sound was heard in his closet. Ian froze up. He forgot to turn off his phone.

“What the fuck is that?”

He stood up and went to his closet door. Opening it up, he saw a light coming from one of his drawers, and it was the one that he kept Ian’s phone in. He slowly turned his head to Ian. His lover was pressed up against the wall looking into Max’s cold eyes.

“Who did you call?” 

“My friend.” Ian gulped, “I just told him I was doing ok, that’s all…”

Max slammed his closet door shut and balled his hands into fists.

“Look, Max, please, let’s make a deal.” Ian was speaking hastily, “You let me talk to my friend every once in awhile and I’ll stay here. I _promise._ ”

Max kept his doubts high. “He can’t know _anything_ about us.”

“He, um, already knows, that I’ve been talking to you.” 

“I mean that he can’t know about us, about _me_ , like this.”

Max went over and hovered over Ian, “Ian, you have to understand that I love you.” 

Ian didn’t have a reply.

“I love you so much that I can’t let anyone come between us.” 

He relaxed himself and laid his head on the pillow while Max started climbing on top of him.

“Joji isn’t gonna do shit.” 

Max leaned his face close to Ian's and hissed quietly, “He better fucking not.”

He pulled his face away and ran his hands through his hair. He laid back down next to Ian.

* * *

  
  
Ian noticed that Max has recently started inviting his friends over, because he trusted that Ian wouldn’t want to leave anymore. Max was smart and always brought everyone together without letting Ian be left alone with any of his friends.

To his misfortune, he made the mistake of doing so one day.  
  
Ian went up to a bigger man that he'd seen around, “You’re Chad, right?” 

Max had taken his friend Warren out in the back to help him bring something inside since it was a little heavy for them, giving Ian more time to get the help that he needed, but the pressure was making him afraid to speak to Chad at first.

“I need to tell you something and you need to listen, ok?” Ian whispered and spoke swiftly, “Max is not who he seems to be, he’s been keeping me hostage, he’s fucking crazy.”

Chad glanced a bewildered look at him but he kept listening.

“He killed that girl who the police were looking for months ago, and he sliced my arm, look!”

He flashed his arm, and the man stood nervously, looking at the back door and hearing Max getting closer inside.

“You need to get me out of here or he’ll probably kill me.” 

Max came back inside and Ian stood peacefully, and Max flashed a smile for him. When he turned away, Chad patted his shoulder, and Ian could feel the relief. He secretly begun packing when Max wasn’t around to keep his eyes on him.

The next morning was another sunny one. Ian woke up with a empty space next to him. He assumed Max was up making breakfast. He sat up and rubbed his eyes but sat stiffly when he heard the doorbell ring. Max was surprised to see Chad and Warren at his house early in the morning.

“We always make plans to hang out first, boys.” 

Ian peeked through the bedroom, watching what was happening, and kept a low profile as he did. He managed to acquire his phone again from the locked drawer and messaged his friend that he was hoping that he was leaving that day. He turned away for a second only to turn back to see Chad and Warren tackle Max to the ground.

“The hell you doin’, cunts?!” 

Ian grabbed his packed bag and bolted out of the room. He was ready to head to the front door, but he needed to take care of something quickly. He went over to Max and hovered over his squirming body.

“I never loved you, you crazy psycho.”

He gritted his teeth and gave one swift punch to the man's ribs, and rushed out of the house.

He felt as if he was running for hours until he saw Joji driving by and stopped him before he could pass him. He stumbled into the car and shouted at Joji to drive.

“He’s gonna hunt me down, I can feel it.” 

“I’m sure his friends called the cops, right?”

“I hope so.”

He leaned on Joji’s shoulder in relief from all the madness that had happened to him, feeling free from harms way. He was able to breathe again.

* * *

  
  
A month had passed and he had almost forgotten that the whole thing happened. He was living normally again and it was refreshing. He caught a news report through the internet of Max on trial for his actions. The case had closed days later when it was revealed there was no evidence to prove him guilty. Ian regretted not staying for that reason but he was just happy to be home and away from him. There wouldn’t be any way Max would come back for him. He wished nothing but the worst for him.


End file.
